To Love A Soldier
by BrantDaughteryLover
Summary: After the celebration of life for PFC Hall at the Hump Bar, Gloria and Pat spent the night together. Now they must deal with the consequences of their night together. Please read and review! :-) I hope you enjoy.


After the celebration of life for PFC Green, Gloria and Patrick spent the night together and now they must deal with consequences of their unexpected night together.

Gloria sat huddled in the bathroom at the hump bar right before the bar was set to opened, the timer on her phone went off and she grabbed the EPT test praying that it would be negative. She looked and she threw the test in the garbage as tears filled her eyes. She grabbed her phone and shot off a text to Patrick, saying that she needed to see him as soon as possible. She wasn't expecting his quick reply but that's what she got. "I'll stop by after PT are you ok?" She quickly texted, "ok see you than and turned the ringer off on her phone and place it in her apron. An hour later Holly came in and Gloria broke down in the supply room telling her about her predicament. Holly hugged her and told her that Patrick would be there for her no matter what and Gloria nodded. She was exhausted and than door chimed as Patrick walked in. Gloria made her way over to him and when he saw the bags under her eyes and their red and puffy experienced he gave her a look filled with concern. He grabbed her hand and held it in his own, "have you been crying? What's wrong?" She looked at him and decided it was now or never. "I am pregnant and it's yours. I…" Gloria had managed to say before he cut her off. "Wow, The night of PFC Green's party? How far along are you? Have you seen a doctor? How are you feeling?" Patrick asked so quickly it was as if his words had been jumbled together. "Yeah that night, we didn't use any protection, I think I'm around 6 weeks give or take a few days. I just took a test, I haven't been to a doctor yet. Look Patrick I understand if you don't want to deal with this." Gloria answered shakily unprepared for Patrick to kiss her the way he did. His lips touched hers and he held her tight as he deepened the kiss. Gloria pulled away first for air. Patrick just stared at her with a content but funny expression she'd never seen before. "You're so beautiful. I love you. I want to take care of you" he said as he entangled his hands into her thick hair. Gloria looked at him, "I don't need you to take care of me, and you're just saying that because I am pregnant with your baby. I won't be an obligation." Patrick got angry, "Gloria I've been trying to get you to talk to me and give me a straight answer about us for weeks. It's not about the baby, I knew I loved you before the baby, you're just to stubborn to see it." He said as walked off. Gloria watched him drive off, as tears fell down her eyes again and another wave of nausea had her running to the restroom. Finally closing time came and she went home to her apartment. Patrick was waiting for her at her door. "I came to apologize I shouldn't have acted like that, and it wasn't a very romantic way for me to tell you I love you." He said flashing his dimpled smile as she fumbled trying to open the door. She swayed and he caught her. " Sweetheart what's wrong? You're so pale." He said helping her inside and ushering her to the couch. "Morning sickness, or all day sickness. I can't keep anything down." Gloria all but groaned. Patrick gave an sympathetic glance as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, " You need to eat something, he said rising to kitchen where he began to check her cabinets for necessary ingredients. Gloria was too tired to argue for once and dozed off leaving him to cook in her tiny kitchen. She awoke to a heavenly aroma and she sniffed the air as she asked, "what are you making?" Patrick placed a tray with a bowl of soup on it in front of her. "Homemade chicken and rice soup, my grandmother's recipe." Gloria ate a spoonful of the soup and was surprised that she didn't gag or want to vomit it right back up. She was even more surprised when she completely finished the bowl. Patrick had served himself and was just about finished with his second serving of soup. He turned and grabbed Gloria hand and brought it to his lips. To his surprise she allowed him to take her in his arms. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have walked out on you. I will be here every step of the way, I'll be there for this baby. But I'll also be here for you too and not because I feel obligated too, but because I love you, I think I fell for you on our first date that night at the food trucks and salsa dancing." Gloria began to cry softly, " Patrick you're a West Point graduate, I barely graduated high school. I'm not good for you. People will talk because I was married to an enlisted soldier and because I'm pregnant." Patrick looked at her with a serious look on his face. "Gloria I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. I am in love with you. I want to hold your hair while you're throwing up, hold your hand at your doctors appointment when I can make them and be by your side as our child comes into this world. I want to wake up to you every morning and go to bed with you every night. I don't want anyone else, just you and our baby. He leaned over and touch his lips to hers with a reassuring kissed, he didn't intend to lose control, but before he knew it his tongue was inside her mouth and she was unbuttoning his shirt. He carried her into her bedroom and placed her on the bed. She pulled him on top of her so quickly that he barely remembered to hold his weight off of her. They were fully undressed within a minute and she could feel him at her entrance, as he slowly entered her. He moved slowly at first too slowly because she grew impatient and rocked her hips. "Faster… please," she said brokenly. Her plea undid him as he began to move faster and faster inside of her, he stilled for a moment. " Don't stop please!" She all but screamed. He thrusted deeper and deeper inside of her until he saw her gasp and than he lost control and went over the edge. He lay beside her lazily cupping her breast. His hand moved to her stomach where their baby lay growing inside of her, he kissed her abdomen and left his hand on it. Her eyes fluttered and they both fell into a peaceful slumber while in each others arms.


End file.
